Un mariage Vous plaisantez j'espère!
by Angelsorcerer
Summary: Arthur et Francis n'ont aucune envie de se marier et pourtant leur parents croient que c'est une bonne idée... Venez lire l'histoire d'une relation au début tumultueuse qui est devenue la plus belle histoire d'amour connue dans le royaume des fées
1. Chapter 1

**Side story de La meilleure cachette, c'est l'évidence discrète**

**L'Histoire se déroule dans un monde parallèle où tout les personnages sont des fées ce sera un two-shots, peut se lire séparément de l'histoire principale (mais comme vous m'adorez vous allez aller la lire aussi hein?) car c'est une demande spéciale de Naehja connue ici sous le nom de Dragonna**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi e dois porter ça déjà? »

Francis tenait à bout de bras une longue tunique blanche délicatement brodée de fils dorés et avec de nombreux reflets bleus. Sa mère, Asclépiade, s'était imposé la mission de faire de son fils la fée la plus éblouissante de la soirée, au grand malheur de celui-ci qui n'était guère enchanté par la fête à venir.

« Mais mon chéri, c'est ton mariage! Tu dois être de toute beauté!

-Mais maman, je ne veux pas me marier avec LUI!

-Francis, mon ange, non seulement c'est ton devoir de prince, mais en plus je suis sûre que vous allez finir par vous entendre.

-Nous entendre? C'est notre ennemi! Il est responsable de plusieurs de nos défaites, de la morts de plusieurs de nos meilleurs soldats et il est même responsable de la mort de… de…

-C'était avant ça, maintenant les Sialgna sont nos amis et avec eux nous allons créer le plus puissant des empires.

-Pourquoi moi?

-Mon cœur, je sais que sa mort te pèse encore sur la conscience, mais il va falloir que tu la range dans tes souvenirs. Tu es une personne pleine de bonnes qualités et si on t'a choisi c'est parce qu'en plus d'être de sang noble et une preuve de notre implication dans cette affaire, tu es complémentaire à Arthur. Ensemble, vous vous complétez parfaitement et c'est ça qui est important. »

Francis ne répondit pas et laissa sa mère le préparer pour la cérémonie. « J'espère pour toi que tu as un mental solide Arthur, pensa Francis, je ne vais pas te faire la vie facile. »

« But I don't want to!

-Arthur, ça suffit! Tout ceci est pour le bien du royaume et le tiens aussi.

-Parce que me faire épouser un Siacnarf va me faire du bien? HA!

-Francis est une personne qui sait prendre soin des autres ce qui est très bien pour toi! De ton côté, tu es ponctuel et entrepreneur. Vous faites le couple royal idéal! Maintenant tais-toi et laisse-moi t'aider. »

Sachant qu'il valait mieux obéir quand sa mère donnait un ordre, Arthur se laissa faire tout en s'assurant que son courroux était visible sur son visage. L'Enier Sialgna donna à son fils une tunique blanche avec des motifs verts forêt puis l'attacha avec une ceinture dorée avant de prendre un peigne pour essayer d'arranger la coiffure de son fils. « Qui sera l'Ior de toute façon?

-Vous verrez cela le moment venu. »

N'ayant plus rien à dire, Arthur arrêta de parler et se mit à réfléchir sur son sort qu'il trouvait catastrophique. « Une chose est sûre, pensa-t-il, Je ne vais pas lui faire la vie facile à ce Francis. »

* * *

Le soleil se couchait quand la cérémonie commença. Tout le monde était heureux car ce mariage signifiait le début d'une ère de paix entre les peuples les plus puissants du monde magique. Les seuls qui ne partageaient pas la joie générale étaient, bien sûr, Francis et Arthur qui avait la même que quelqu'un qu'on allait exécuter. Depuis que l'Erterp « prêtre » des fées, avait commencé son sermon, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se foudroyer du regard, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser impressionné. Leurs parents échangèrent des regards découragés avant de reporter leur attention sur le discours de l'Erterp.

« Suite à de nombreux débats, les conseils des deux royaumes ont décidé qu'Arthur Kirkland occupera le poste d'Ior et que Francis Bonnefois siègera à ses côtés en tant qu'Enier. »

Arthur eut l'impression que c'était pour lui une première victoire. L'air renfrogné de Francis était juste trop ado… satisfaisant. Juste satisfaisant.

« Je vous déclare couple royal du royaume magique! Vous pouvez vous embrassez! »

Un lourd silence s'installa. Les deux mariés se fixaient avec de gros yeux, aucun d'eux ne voulant faire le premier geste. L'ex Ior Siacnarf toussa pour montrer l'impatience générale et pour faire réagir son fils et son beau fils qui continuèrent à se fixer avec des yeux ronds. L'attente dura encore quelques minutes avant que Francis décide d'en finir et se pencha un peu vers l'avant. Avec un soupir, Arthur fit la même chose tout en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir son « mari » et combattre la gêne qui venait avec. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et ils furent surpris de constater que c'était quand même… plaisant. Le baiser aurait put durer plus longtemps si les deux fées ne se seraient pas rappeler où elles étaient et qui elles embrassaient. Les nouveaux mariés se séparèrent au rapidement que si on venait de leur infliger un choc électrique et s'empressèrent de détourner le regard. La foule se mit à applaudir et à crier de joie, tout le monde était content du nouveau traité qui, par ce baisser, venait d'être scellé. L'Erterp annonça l'ouverture du banquet et la fête commença.

Les festivités battirent leur plein jusqu'aux petites lueurs du jour. Tout le monde dansa et chanta jusqu'à l'épuisement, les plats furent vite consommés et tous les invités eurent du bon temps. Arthur et Francis acceptèrent de faire bonne figure et de participer, mais prirent soin de s'éviter. Pourtant, quand le moment tant craint des deux protagonistes de cette histoire arriva, ils furent forcés de se faire face. Arthur entra dans sa (leur maintenant) chambre il vit que Francis était déjà là. Tout deux étaient vêtus de tuniques très simples et n'avait aucun bijou sur eux. En temps normal, la nuit aurait été vite amorcée, mais là l'affaire était plus compliquée. Arthur étant l'Ior il était censé prendre l'initiative, mais bon comme ni lui ni Francis ne semblaient vouloir contribuer… Ça allait être long.

« Alors chéri? Demanda moqueusement Francis, sais-tu comment t'y prendre ou ta nature de Sialgna t'a rendu ignorant dans ce domaine?

-C'est sûr qu'à côté d'un libertin comme toi mon savoir n'est pas très grand. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais vite me rattraper.

- Tu comptes te pratiquer? Surprenant.

-C'est plutôt toi qui ne vas pas pouvoir mettre tes « talents » à l'œuvre, répliqua Arthur

-Comme si tu pouvais m'en empêcher

-Je suis l'Ior

-Justement, quand tu seras en train de moisir dans ton cabinet de travail moi j'aurais quartier libre

-Si tu crois que je vais te laisser sans surveillance…

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es l'Ior que tu as plus d'autorité que moi. Je ne suis pas ton prisonnier

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça

-C'était tout comme. »

Un lourd Silence s'installa. Ils n'avaient plus rien à dire et étaient tous les deux nerveux. Pas qu'ils laisseraient l'autre le savoir, plutôt mourir, mais ils avaient peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Ils étaient obligés de le faire; car c'était la tradition et car ils avaient promis à leurs parents respectifs qu'ils le feraient. Francis s'assit sur le lit et laissa ses pensées défilés, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Avec un soupir, Arthur s'approcha d'une petite table dans le coin de la chambre sur laquelle reposait une bouteille de vin et des coupes. Il s'en servit une et la but d'un trait. Il s'en servit une autre qu'il but de la même façon. Soudain, il eut l'impression que la pièce était beaucoup plus chaude. « Remarque, on a une seule chose en commun toi et moi… on est contre ce mariage. » La voix de Francis attira l'attention de l'Ior qui se mit à le fixer avec un drôle d'air. « Est-ce-que ça va? » Demanda Francis un peu inquiet à cause de ce regard. Pour seule réponse, Arthur s'approcha, le poussa sur le lit et l'embrassa brutalement.

* * *

Dehors, sur une des terrasses du grand jardin, quatre fées discutaient. Les anciens couples royaux Sialgna et Siacnarf étaient assis autour d'un feu, une coupe de vin à la main.

« Vous croyez que ça va marcher? Demanda, Asclépiade, la mère de Francis

- Mon fils est un grand buveur quand il est nerveux, triste ou fâché, répondit Brida, ex Enier Sialgna, il boira c'est sûr.

-En plus, avec la potion qu'on a rajoutée… Continua Farès, son mari

-… Ils seront dans le lit en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire! Acheva Ur, l'époux d'Asclépiade

-Il faut avouer que glisser une potion de désir dans le vin était une idée de génie! S'exclama Asclépiade.

-Eh oui, sans ça il n'y aurait peut-être pas eu de nuit de noces, nota Ur, nos amis ici présents ont eu une très bonne idée.

-Mais c'est grâce à vous qu'elle a pu se réalisée, on aurait jamais réussi à faire une potion comme celle-là, répliqua Brida, ce n'est pas notre domaine.

-Je sens que cette alliance est la meilleure chose qui aurait pu nous arriver. Nos deux peuples vont bien s'entendre et avec le temps les relations vont se solidifier! » Conclu Farès

Les quatre souverains entrechoquèrent leurs coupes avec un sourire, confiant que l'avenir ne leur réservait que du bien.

* * *

Quand Arthur se réveilla, se fut avec un mal de tête horrible. Francis était couché avec la tête sur son épaule et les jambes emmêlées avec les siennes. Le Sialgna remarqua que son bras entourait la taille de son… époux de manière assez possessive. Il essaya de se convaincre qu'il n'aimait pas ça (en vain) et sortit du lit rapidement.

Quand Francis se réveilla à son tour, il trouva un lit vide et sentit une légère douleur dans le bas du dos. Il se leva en grognant. « Non seulement il quitte sans me faire face, mais en plus il a été brutal. Un vrai rustre celui-là » pensa-t-il

* * *

Quelques années plus tard…

« Salaud!

-Bastard!

-Brute!

-Git!

-Sans dessein!

-Wanker! »

Et paf! La gifle part et frappe Arthur de plein fouet. Crack! Francis se fait jeter sur la porte qui se brise. Antonio et Marco se précipitent vers leurs souverains et font de leur mieux pour les arrêter. Ils arrivent à les séparer, mais sont obligés de les retenir d'une main ferme pour les empêcher de se sauter à la gorge. Ils sont à deux doigts de lâcher prise quand, soudain, un messager arrive en courant

« Majesté! Le royaume guerrier nous attaque!

-COMMENT! S'exclamèrent en cœur les souverains

-Une armée a commencé à envahir du côté des frontières Est

-Mais c'est quoi leur problème! Cria Arthur, Marco! Réunissez nos troupes, Antonio, arrange toi pour qu'il y ait de la place pour les réfugiés, Francis toi tu…

-… T'occupe de la gestion du château. Oui, je sais

-Bon! Le temps de me préparer et j'arrive. On va aller les remettre à leur place ces envahisseurs! »

Une heure plus tard, Arthur, Marco et leur armée étaient près à partir. Francis laissa sa nature Siacnarf l'emporter et pris le temps de vérifier que son demi-frère et son époux étaient bien équipés. Marco se laissa faire, mais Arthur ronchonna prétextant qu'ils n'étaient pas sur de bons termes. Francis répondit que c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à pleurer sur son cadavre et être en deuil à cause de lui, même si sa mort aurait été une grande satisfaction. Cet argument ferma le clapet d'Arthur qui se laissa faire. Quand ils reçurent la permission de partir, le soleil était à son zénith. Arthur sauta sur son cheval et annonça le départ. Plus de 1000 soldats se mirent en route vers les terres en danger, vers la guerre.

* * *

« Les temps sont durs et les pertes sont lourdes, même s'il y a de plus en plus Sialgna, Siacnarf, Neidanac et Niaciréma qui rejoignent nos rangs, cela n'est pas suffisant pour couvrir les pertes.

-Merci Darjlin, y a-t-il autre chose?

-Arthur voudrais que vous vous mettiez à la recherche de vos parents. Il croit que les anciens souverains pourraient vous aidez.

-Ce sera tout merci. »

Francis se leva pour indiquer la fin des audiences. Il se retira dans ses appartements pour essayer de travailler un peu. Une heure plus tard, il arrêta car, la tête trop chargée de pensées, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il prit un bain plus rapide que d'habitude avant d'aller se coucher. Il n'arriva pas plus à dormir. Il eut beau se tourner et se retourner, il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Francis fut forcé de se rendre à l'évidence : Arthur lui manquait. Ses divers expressions, son air autoritaire, ses yeux verts, ses gros sourcils… Tout lui manquait. Voilà 500 ans qu'ils étaient mariés, ils avaient tout les deux un physique de 25 ans et était donc dans la force de l'âge. Une attirance était normale et justifiée. Il y avait eu quelques… rencontres sous les draps, mais ce n'était jamais de l'amour qui avait été donné. Ils n'avaient que suivi leur instinct et satisfait un besoin que tout le monde avait. C'était souvent violent, rapide et sans croiser le regard de l'autre. Strictement professionnel, comme disait Arthur. Jamais, au grand jamais, Francis aurait put imaginer qu'un jour Arthur et son caractère particulier lui manquerait. Quand il se prenait des partenaires, le plaisir n'était pas pendant mais après, réalisa Francis. La réaction d'Arthur quand celui –ci apprenait qu'il avait fait fi à ses interdits était hilarante. L'Enier se surprenait lui-même quand il s'inquiétait de l'état de santé de l'Ior et quand il remarquait que s'il s'appliquait autant dans son travail de régence s'était parce qu'il voulait plaire à Arthur…. Sans oublier qu'il avait l'impression de l'avoir connu bien longtemps auparavant.

Sachant que de tels pensées ne le mènerait nul part, Francis rejeta les draps, se leva et mit des vêtements de voyage. Il attacha ses cheveux et accrocha une épée courte à sa ceinture. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les écuries tout en ordonnant à un serviteur de prévenir quelques gardes qu'ils l'accompagneront. Il venait de finir de sceller son cheval quand ceux-ci le rejoignirent. Cinq minutes plus tard, l'Enier et une escorte de six soldats vétérans partaient au triple galop vers le lieu de retraite des anciens souverains.

Asclépiade, Brida, Ur et Farès s'étaient établies dans une clairière au centre de la Grande Forêt, Chaque couple avait sa propre hutte mais il y avait également une hutte centrale où ils se réunissaient et où ils mangeaient. Les deux couples y coulaient des jours paisibles parfois agrémentés par la visite de leurs fils qui était pour eux le plus beau des cadeaux. Ainsi, quand Francis arriva, il s'attendait à trouver ses parents et beaux-parents en train de vaquer à leurs occupations habituels. Il eut droit à tout un autre spectacle.

La clairière ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille qu'autre chose. Le bâtiment central était maintenant un tas de bois brulé et noirci, plusieurs arbres étaient tombé et l'un d'eux avait écrasé la maison des Siacnarf. L'herbe était roussie et une odeur désagréable flottait dans l'air.

Francis mit pied à terre pour aller voir s'il restait quoi que ce soit dans l'unique habitation restante, l'inquiétude lui serrant le ventre.

« Majesté! Vous ne devriez pas y aller, ça pourrait être dangereux!

-Dans ce cas venez avec moi. Je ne resterais pas assis à ne rien faire pendant que mes parents sont sûrement en danger!

-Mais… »

Le soldat se tut quand il sentit une sueur glacée lui descendre le long de l'échine. Le regard meurtrier que lui adressa son Enier était plein de reproches et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que la peur que le soldat ressentait n'était pas naturelle, mais une illusion que seul un Siacnarf pouvait créer. Francis ne se servait que rarement se son pouvoir pour envoyer des émotions négatives, le fait qu'il le faisait maintenant signifiait clairement qu'il fallait le laisser faire. Le reste de l'escorte mit pied à terre à leur tour et sortirent leurs armes, prêts à se défendre eux et leur Enier.

Francis s'approcha de la maison, poussa la porte et entra. Le spectacle qui l'attendait le marqua pour le reste de son existence. Dans la cabane gisait quatre corps couverts de sang. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Francis tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer.

* * *

**Et voilà! La suite arrivera dès que possible**

**Review SVP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wouhou! la deuxième partie!**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Arthur était concentré sur la carte du territoire et essayait d'élaborer de nouvelles stratégies quand il entendit une cavalcade à l'extérieur. Légèrement inquiet, il sortit juste à temps pour voir son époux descendre de son cheval. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait là lorsqu'il était censé être au château mais Francis ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il s'approcha de lui, l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna à l'intérieur de sa tente. « Qu'est-ce que tu faits ici?» Demanda Arthur. Francis se retourna, le regard dur et fixa Arthur de haut en bas avant de soupirer et de se laisser tomber sur un banc, le regard plus triste et plus tendre.

« Je suis allé voir nos parents

-Et alors?

-Ils ne pourront pas venir

-Hein! Why? Mes parents sont toujours là quand j'ai besoin d'aide! Je suis sûr que tu as seulement parlé au tiens et qu'ils ont refusé, lâche comme vous êtes! Tu…

- Ils sont morts! Morts dans leur propre chez eux! Morts assassinés par je ne sais qui! Morts, morts, MORTS! » Francis c'était redressé, les larmes aux yeux et tremblant de rage. Arthur le fixa quelques minute, ouvrit la bouche, la referma n'ayant rien à dire puis se mit à faire de nombreux allés- retour tout en bloquant de son mieux son esprit pour empêcher Francis d'y avoir accès. « Tu mens! Tu as fait une alliance avec le royaume guerrier et tu n'es pas aller voir mes parents! Tu veux qu'on perde! L'Ior a besoin d'un Enier et toi tu ferais le candidat idéal! Toi et tes parents avez planifiez tout ça! Vous n'êtes que des… »

CLAP! Arthur porta sa main à sa joue endolorie et recula de quelques pas. Francis le foudroyait d'un regard furieux. « Espèce de… de MONSTRE! Comment OSES-tu prétendre une chose pareille! Je comprends ta haine à mon égard mais là… là tu m'accuse de TRAHISON envers mes parents, envers mon peuple! Dire que je croyais… Et bien je me trompais! LUI au moins avait un cœur! »

Puis, sans laisser à Arthur le temps de répondre, Francis quitta la tente, sauta sur son cheval et quitta le campement au galop.

Arthur ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait. Depuis sa dernière chicane avec Francis, un nœud lui serrait le ventre et le mettait dans l'inconfort. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, ce nœud s'était un peu relâcher quand il avait appris que son époux était rentré sain et sauf, mais il s'était vite resserrer quand on l'avait informé que, désormais, ce n'était plus l'Enier qui se chargerait de lui transmettre les informations. Les petits mots que Francis glissait dans ses lettres et qu'il avait toujours cru sarcastiques lui apparaissaient sous un nouveau jour :

« Encore en vie, chéri? »

« Couvre toi bien, je ne veux pas de tes microbes dans mon lit! »

« Si tu veux mourir, arrange toi pour que ce soit moi qui te tue et seulement après la guerre. »

Et si tous ces mots étaient réellement de l'inquiétude et de l'affection? À son tour, Arthur fut pris d'insomnie. Trois semaines après sa querelle avec celui qui hantait ses pensées, il annonça qu'il retournait au château pour quelque temps. Il avait quelque chose à régler avec l'Enier.

Mais comment avait-il pu croire une chose pareille? Que son époux était l'ami boudeur mais plein d'affection qui avait rendu son enfance joyeuse et vivante?

« Cette guerre me rends fou, c'était une idée stupide. » Francis portait des vêtements noirs et avait rempli tous les vases du château de Chrysanthèmes en signe de deuil. Les serviteurs restants avaient remarqué qu'il n'avait pas sa joie de vivre habituel et qu'il passait la majorité du temps dans son cabinet de travail, chose qui n'arrivait pas avant. La seule explication trouvée fut que la guerre le fatiguait comme tout le monde et qu'il voulait en finir le plus vite possible. Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'était qu'en plus de la guerre, sa querelle avec Arthur ainsi que la mort d'Ur et d'Asclépiade lui pesaient énormément sur le cœur. Drapé de ses vêtements noirs, les cheveux attachés avec un ruban tout aussi noir, le teint pâle et avec le diadème de l'Enier pour seule ornement, l'Enier du royaume magique ressemblait plus à un fantôme qu'à une fée.

C'est dans cet état qu'Arthur le trouva. Il arriva aux alentours de midi avec pour seul escorte ses frères. Quand il rentra dans sa demeure, la première chose qu'il fit fut d'aller endosser des vêtements plus nobles bien que quand même simples car lui aussi était en deuil. Il opta pour une tunique blanche, des pantalons et une cape noirs. « Où est l'Enier? J'ai à lui parler. Demanda Arthur à un des serviteurs qui passait.

-Dans son cabinet de travail, monseigneur

-Bien, merci. »

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué, mais s'arrêta devant la porte quelques secondes. Il hésita un peu mais finit par faire apparaitre un bouquet de roses blanches et de lys avant d'entrer sans frapper, sachant très bien que Francis avait senti sa présence et l'attendait le pied ferme. Son époux était debout derrière sa table de travail et le regardait approcher avec un regard noir mais qui masquait tout de même, du moins Arthur en avait l'impression, un peu de curiosité. Les souverains se regardèrent pendant un long moment en silence, aucun d'aux ne voulant lâcher sa garde. Il est…beau… pensa Arthur Ugh! Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué? Ils étaient ennemis… enfin étaient… Bloody hell il me faut du repos!

« Qu'est ce que tu faits ici? Demandas sèchement Francis

-J'ai bien réfléchi et j'ai réalisé que mes paroles envers toi et tes parents n'étaient pas justifiées. Pour cette raison… je… je m'excuse. Répondit Arthur en lui tendant son bouquet. Francis le pris et baisa le regard

-On dirait qu'on t'a forcé, murmura-t-il en caressants les pétales des fleurs

-Je ne suis pas habitué à faire ça… Je ne m'excuse pas très souvent. Avouer que j'ai tort est… difficile. »

Francis le regarda à nouveau, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Finalement, il soupira et indiqua à Arthur qu'il pouvait s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit avec soulagement. Francis plaça les fleurs dans un vase avant de sortir deux coupes et une bouteille de Pinot noir. Il vint s'asseoir sur le siège à côté d'Arthur et leur servit à tous les deux des verres.

« Tu me rappelles quelqu'un…

-Oui, toi aussi »

Silence à nouveau. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire. Arthur regardait du coin de l'œil le profil de Francis et Francis se servait de ses facultés mentales pour _sentir_ Arthur. Au bout d'un moment, leurs regards se croisèrent et un petit sourire apparut sur leurs lèvres.

« On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, dit Francis

-Non

-On pourrait faire une trêve

- Ou une entente

-Une entente cordiale?

-Exactement

-On est seulement des amis

-Bien sûr, il ne faut pas être trop exigeant

-Je n'oserais pas! »

Ils restèrent assis encore quelques minutes à siroter leur vin avec un sourire aux lèvres puis, décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Ils ne s'endormirent pas dos à dos comme d'habitude mais face à face, les doigts entrelacés.

« LA VICTOIRE EST À NOUS! VIVE L'IOR! VIVE L'ENIER! »

Les cris de victoire et le son des cloches résonnaient partout dans le royaume magique. Le soir précédent avait été marqué par une victoire écrasante pour l'armée du royaume magique, victoire qui avait aussi marquée la fin de la guerre. Le royaume guerrier avait rendu les armes et ce grâce aux efforts combinés des souverains et du peuple.

Quand l'armée fit son entrée dans la cour du château avec Arthur à sa tête, la foule était en délire. L'Ior mit pied à terre et se dirigea vers son époux qui l'attendait en souriant en haut des marches de l'escalier principal. Il le rejoignit et à sa grande surprise (et au plaisir de la foule) Francis l'attrapa par le collet et déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. « Tu es très mignon quand tu rougis »

C'est à ce moment qu'Arthur compris que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne pourrait plus se résoudre à le détester

Les quelques années de paix qui suivirent furent pour le couple une période d'apprivoisement. Il y avait encore des querelles, bien sûr, mais elles étaient moins violente et était généralement suivi d'excuses. Francis avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre et aimait socialiser avec les serviteurs (On pouvait d'ailleurs le retrouver dans les cuisines, un petit plaisir qui ne l'avait pas quitté). Il n'avait plus d'aventures avec d'autres personnes qu'Arthur, mais n'hésitait pas à en déclencher avec son amant. « Amigo, Je me demande vraiment comment tu fais pour supporter Arthur, c'est un vrai cœur de glace

-Quand on donne un peu de chaleur à un iceberg, il finit par fondre. C'est la même chose avec les cœurs »

Francis était en train de tomber amoureux.

Arthur, s'il était un peu plus doux, n'avait pas changé. Les petites affections de Francis lui plaisait mais au diable s'il l'admettait. Quand son époux lui déposait un rapide baisé sur la joue avant de partir il faisait toujours la moue. Pourtant, ceux qui regardaient un peu plus longtemps pouvait voir un petit sourire apparaitre.

Arthur était en train de tomber amoureux.

Ils ne dormaient plus chacun de leur côté du lit. Arthur se couchait sur le dos et avait un bras autour de la taille de Francis qui, pressé contre lui, avait le nez dans son cou et le tenait également par la taille. C'était une entente silencieuse que cette position leur plaisait.

Malheureusement Hitler pris le pouvoir dans le royaume guerrier et avec Hitler, la guerre.

« Majesté…

-Darjlin? Que se passe-t-il? De mauvaises nouvelles? Demanda Francis

-Oh non! Rien de tel, en fait je voudrais savoir si sa majesté à quelques minutes à m'accorder

-Je suis tout à vous

-Si cette question n'est pas trop indiscrète… que savez-vous faire avec vos pouvoirs?

-Hem eh bien, je sais contrôler les sentiments des gens, séparer mon esprit de mon enveloppe charnel et aller voir ce qui se passe autour, j'ai des visions de temps en temps sur ce qui va arriver aux autres ( jamais sur ce qui va m'arriver à moi malheureusement) et ressentir l'aura des gens… Pourquoi?

-Vous êtes une fée de très haut calibre et je ne dis pas ça seulement pour vous complimenter. En fait une remarque de Sir Arthur l'autre jour à piqué ma curiosité. Il disait quelque chose du genre: « I swear that this frog can read my mind! How else can he always guess what I want? »

Et je me demandais… le pouvez-vous?

-Quoi? Lire les pensées?

-Oui. Vous infiltrez dans l'inconscient de quelqu'un, empêcher quelqu'un de se glisser dans le vôtre et même protéger les autres par la seule force de votre pensée. Tout ça quoi.

-Ma foi non. Je ne crois m'être rendu là. Mon mariage avec Arthur a mis fin à mes cours et je les ai mis en bas de ma liste des priorités.

-Aimeriez-vous apprendre? »

Francis hésita. Certes, la proposition était alléchante, mais avec Arthur de nouveau sur le front, son départ imminent pour le rejoindre (Les terres autrefois Siacnarf était presque complètement conquise et ça, il ne pouvait l'accepter sans un combat) et tout le travail de régence, il doutait fort en avoir le temps. « Je ne sais pas si... » Il sentit une sorte de présence s'infiltrer dans sa tête et fut pris d'un léger affolement. Il avait l'impression que cette présence avait accès à toutes ses informations personnelles mais n'avait aucun moyen de s'en débarrasser. Francis releva la tête vers Darjlin pour qu'il l'aide mais remarqua que ses yeux étaient vides signe qu'il était en transe.

« Darjlin!

-Excusez-moi majesté, je voulais juste vous montrez quel danger vous courez.

-Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps…

-Ce n'est ni très long ni fatiguant! On perd de l'énergie seulement quand on s'en sert pendant longtemps.

-Bon… j'accepte dans ce cas. Ça risque d'être utile. »

Darjlin montra à Francis comment se servir de ce pouvoir et en moins d'une heure l'élève avait surpassé le maitre. Juste à temps : un messager arriva avec de mauvaises nouvelles. Arthur avait eu un accident.

« Tu fais bien attention! Je veux que tu sois rentré au coucher du soleil!

-Je sais Arthur tu me l'as dit plus d'une fois! Et puis, je suis accompagné, De Gaulle et Pétain sont de bons guerriers.

-Cela n'empêche pas que c'est une mission dangereuse! Si je pouvais y aller moi-même je…

-Mais tu ne peux pas! Tu es blessé! Maintenant repose toi, je vais faire très attention et je reviendrais en un seul morceau.»

Il fit taire les dernières protestations d'Arthur par un baisé sur la bouche, lui sourit et laissa l'Ior se reposer sur leur lit. Celui-ci lui cria un dernier « je ne veux pas de ton cadavre, il va être encombrant » Mais le laissa partir, s'avouant vaincu.

Il regrettera cette action toute sa vie.

Il faisait froid, il pleuvait. Francis soupira lourdement. Si Arthur n'avait pas des côtes brisés et s'il ne tenait pas autant à son peuple, il serait resté à l'abri. Mais cette mission était trop importante et Arthur décidément incapable de faire comme tout le monde. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce _Rosbif_ décide de ne pas mettre ses protections? Résultat : il s'était pris un coup de massue dans les côtes et paf! La cage thoracique qui se brise. Crétin. Francis l'avait bien sermonné pendant qu'il s'occupait de le bander et avait boudé Arthur tout le reste de la soirée. Pour la forme bien sûr. À cause de lui, Francis avait eu la peur de sa vie. Mais bon, concentration. Il devait repérer le campement ennemi et rapporter cette information à ses soldats pour permettre une attaque surprise. Ainsi, accompagné de deux de ses meilleurs gardes Francis arpentait la zone où il était probable de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

« Sire! Je crois avoir vu quelque chose par là! » Cria Pétain

Le petit groupe fit demi-tour et s'engagea entre deux falaises.

« Mais où sont-ils?

-ils sont sûrement sur le chemin du retour, proposa Marco, calme toi

-Ils étaient censés être rentrés depuis longtemps! »

Arthur arpentait la pièce de long en large en proie à une inquiétude qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps. Francis n'était toujours pas de retour et il se sentait… très inquiet. Veut, veut pas, il avait des sentiments pour lui et même s'ils n'étaient pas encore définis il savait qu'il tenait (beaucoup) à son époux.

« Majesté!

-QUOI! Cria Arthur. Le garde sursauta un peu mais se reprit

-On a retrouvé De Gaulle!

-où ça?

-Il viens d'arriver au château, il était à pied malgré de nombreuses blessures. »

Arthur suivi le garde et arriva près du soldat qui était en très mauvais état. Darjlin l'examinait mais avait les sourcils froncés.

« Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup à vivre, murmura t-il

-Ma… majesté… Arthur s'approcha pour entendre les dernières paroles de ce garde fidèle

-Pé… Pétain… nous… a trahis… L'Enier… capturé…

-Quoi! Comment! Non ce n'est pas possible! Que c'est-il passé? »

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse, De Gaulle était Mort.

« HITLER! CA TU ME LE PAIERAS! T'ES UNE FÉE MORTE! »

Les jours qui suivirent furent de vrais carnages. Sous des conditions abominables, les soldats des 2 camps s'entretuaient. La boue et le sang s'entremêlaient, souillant même les innocents, les terres témoins des batailles devinrent souillées. Une des défaites les plus écrasante, près du fort de Dunkerque, eut des conséquences désastreuses autant sur le moral des hommes que sur la guerre. Les fées se mirent à nommée l'unique tour restante de l'endroit la tour des ombres. Plus jamais personne ne mit les pieds à cet endroit. Ceux qui y allaient étaient immédiatement des êtres damnés.

Sur les champs de bataille on parlait du démon aux yeux verts qui n'épargnait personne. Dans le camp ennemi, on murmurait que c'était un esprit rancunier ou un fou dont le royaume magique se servait par manque de soldats. Ils ignoraient que c'était l'Ior tant recherché par leur propre souverain.

Quatre longues années se déroulèrent dans la misère et la peur pour le peuple et dans l'inquiétude et l'envie de vengeance pour Arthur. Qui savait ce que son amant était en train de subir? Qui savait s'il était encore vivant? Ce monstre d'Hitler pourrait lui fait n'importe quoi! Arthur avait essayé de se convaincre qu'il était surtout inquiet parce que Francis détenait assez d'information pour causer sa perte et celle du royaume (même si en quatre ans, il n'y avait eu aucun changement majeur.) mais tout le monde savait que c'était aussi pour une autre raison.

Puis un jour, le royaume magique repris le dessus. Un groupe de Niaciréma, qui jusqu'à maintenant s'étaient gardés d'intervenir, perdit sa neutralité suite à une attaque de l'un de leur campement. Le revirement de situation fut rapide et quelques jours après, Arthur et son armée était au pied de la forteresse d'Hitler.

« POUR LA DERNIÈRE FOIS! OÙ. EST. IL?

-JE NE VOUS LE DIRAIS PAS!

-Très bien, JE VAIS LE TROUVER MOI-MÊME! »

Sans hésiter, Arthur lance son pire ennemi contre un mur, lève son épée et lui tranche la tête d'un coup sec. Une mare de sang se forme sous la dépouille fortement amochée, mais Arthur ne se laisse pas impressionner. Avec un dernier regard haineux, Arthur donne un coup de pied au cadavre et descend vers les cahots. Il ne trouve rien. Ses gardes non plus. Il essaye d'ignorer le mauvais pressentiment qui commence à l'envahir et donne des ordres pour que tout le château soit mis à sac. Il fallait le retrouver.

C'est son frère Alisdair qui vient lui annoncer qu'une des portes de la grande tour ne veux pas s'ouvrir. Arthur suit son frère jusqu'à la fameuse porte et ressent tout de suite qu'elle est ensorcelée. D'un coup de rage, il envoie une décharche sur l'obstacle et entre sous le regard éberlué de ses compagnons qui, jusqu'à maintenant, n'avait vu qu'un Ior cruel et flegmatique quand il gérait ses ennemis. Arthur entra dans une petite pièce et sa rage ne fut qu'accentuée devant la scène qui l'attendait. Il était bien là.

Relié au mur par une grosse chaine emprisonnant ses chevilles et ses poignets, Francis était étendu sur un tas de paille sale. Il portait un pantalon 3 quarts, bien trop large et pleins de trous et une chemise couverte de crasse et déchirée en lambeau. La moitié de ses cheveux mi long avaient été coupés de façon irrégulière laissant apparaitre une large coupure sur la tête. Le reste de son corps était couvert de bleus indiquant la présence de nombreuses hémorragies internes, avait plusieurs incisions et, si on tâtait un peu, on pouvait sentir que plusieurs os était brisés. Francis était roulé un boule sur lui-même et sursauta quand Arthur lui caressa la joue. Il avait visiblement vécu des choses horribles et traumatisantes.

L'Ior serra les dents, se servit encore de ses pouvoirs pour briser la chaine, enroula Francis dans la couverture qu'Alisdair lui tendit, pris son époux dans ses bras et quitta les lieux. Il amena Francis directement dans leur demeure laissant ses guerriers piller le château puis le brûler. Il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire.

Quand Francis repris conscience il était enroulé dans une chaude couverture et se sentait à l'abri pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Malheureusement, ce ne sont pas des années de tortures qui peuvent mettre quelqu'un en confiance et l'Enier n'ose pas croire que tout était fini. Il se dit que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve, qu'il allait se réveiller dans son cachot et que les tortures et les humiliations reprendront. Pourtant, Il senti quelqu'un s'étirer à côté de lui et comprend que non seulement il est bien réveiller mais aussi qu'il n'est pas tout seul. Un horrible doute le prend et il referme les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir. Il sent une main se poser sur son front, puis la personne le retourne sur le dos. Quelqu'un tâte ses bandages (Tiens? Ça c'est nouveau), grogne de frustration en s'apercevant qu'ils sont plein de sang et s'éloigne. Francis sursaute légèrement quand un courant d'air lui indique qu'on lui a enlevé la couverture et quand des mains se posent à nouveau sur lui. Contrairement à ses attentes, elles se mettent à changer ses pansements. « Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, je sais que tu ne dors pas », fit alors la voix moqueuse mais teintée de douceur d'Arthur. Rassuré de savoir que son époux était près de lui mais tout de même inquiet, Francis ouvrit lentement les yeux pour se retrouver avec le visage d'Arthur à quelques centimètres du sien. Celui-ci sembla soulagé de le voir conscient mais cacha vite ses émotions comme il en avait l'habitude de le faire. « Où sommes-nous?

-Dans nos appartements

-Hitler?

-Mort. La guerre est finie, tout est fini. On attendait ton rétablissement pour établir les mesures punitives et pour mettre un nouveau couple royal sur le trône. »

Francis ferma les yeux et laissa ses muscles se détendre. Un mouvement du matelas lui indiqua qu'Arthur c'était couché lui aussi et l'Enier en profita : il se blottit contre son amant et soupira d'aise. « Tu peux dormir, murmura Arthur, je suis là et je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal. » Francis s'endormit bercé par ses paroles, une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres.

5 mois plus tard, le sort du royaume guerrier était réglé. Francis était sorti du lit assez rapidement et s'était vite mis au travail avec Arthur. Leurs efforts combinés avaient donné de très bons résultats : Un jeune noble du nom de Ludwig avait été placé sur le trône avec son époux, Feliciano, et ceux-ci s'était engagés de tout rembourser, de partager les armes et de signer un traité de paix qui stipulait, entre autres, que si un des deux royaumes était en danger, son voisin lui viendrait en aide.

Si les affaires du royaume étaient réglées, celle du couple nécessitait quelques éclaircissements.

« Arthur? Tu es là?

-Dans le bassin central! »

Francis entra dans leur salle de bains privé et s'approcha du bassin central. Arthur se prélassait avec de l'eau jusqu'au cou et ne semblait pas près de sortir. Francis s'assit sur le bord, mettant seulement ses pieds dans l'eau. « Pourquoi tu n'entre pas?

-… Je n'ai pas envie, Arthur releva la tête. Voilà qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Tes cicatrices vont disparaitre tu sais

-Bien sûr que je sais! Je vais attendre qu'elles le fassent

-Et tu ne vas pas prendre de bain en attendant?

-Bien sûr que je vais prendre des bains! Il ne faut pas exagérer! Seulement, je vais les prendre tout seul.

-Comme tu voudras… » Arthur ne poussa pas plus loin. À une autre époque cela aurait mis la puce à l'oreille de Francis mais là il était juste fatigué. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes et soupira. Tout à coup, des mains attrapèrent ses chevilles et le tirèrent dans l'eau. « Ahhhhhh! Arthur! » Francis se retrouve trempé de la tête aux pieds, ses vêtements collés sur le corps et son époux à deux centimètre de son visage (il a l'air fier de son coup le salaud). « Eh bien voilà! Ce n'était pas si compliqué!

-Je suis tout trempé!

-Ça aussi ça peut s'arranger. »

Arthur enlève d'un mouvement rapide la tunique pleine d'eau et la jette au loin. Automatiquement, Francis referme ses bras sur lui-même, s'enfonce dans l'eau et évite de se regarder. Les cicatrices sont de très mauvais souvenirs et ses nuits sont suffisamment hantés de cauchemars comme ça. « Salaud…

- Love you too darling , et puis tu sais, tu n'es pas si mal comme ça

- Si tu crois que c'est juste mon apparence qui me préoccupe… Les Sialgna sont peut-être de bon stratèges mais pour ce qui est de lire les sentiments… vous n'êtes franchement pas très fort.

-hey!

-C'est vrai!

-je… je… eh bien les Siacnarf eux sont incapable de discerner le vrai du faux!

- Excusez-moi?

-C'est vrai!

-Et comment je vous prie?

-La nuit quand tu te réveilles en sursaut à cause d'un cauchemar tu crois que je dors mais c'est faux! »

Francis ne sait pas trop quoi répondre. Il avait essayé de garder ses mauvaises nuits en secret mais apparemment c'est raté.

« …Alors comme ça je fais des cauchemars, tu le sais et tu ne fais rien pour me réconforter? Tu parles d'un époux!

-…Tu … veux qu'on en parle? »

Arthur a dit ça avec une douceur et une compréhension que Francis n'a jamais entendu chez lui. Il faut dire que la scène est propice aux confidences : tous les deux entrelacés dans un bassin où l'eau est chaude dans une pièce où personne d'autre n'a accès. Alors Francis se met à parler. Il lui dit tout, car sans qu'ils le remarquent, une confiance mutuel s'est installée entre eux et a amené avec elle des sentiments très profonds et très purs. Francis n'est pas le seul à faire des confessions cette journée-là Arthur aussi à des peurs à confier. Ils prennent leur temps, après tout ils ont des années de rattrapage à faire. Ils parlent jusqu'au coucher du soleil et encore là ce n'est pas fini. Ils se déplacent vers leur chambre où tout une autre sorte de « conversation » à lieu, lente, encore une fois, et remplie d'amour.

Des enfants, des ennemis, un couple royale… deux personnes amoureuses. C'est leur histoire et ils ne la changeront pour rien au monde.

« Alors comme ça, mon cher, tu voulais vraiment me voir nu?

-Mais de quoi tu parles?

-Après tout c'est toi qui m'a tiré dans le bain et qui m'a dévêtit.

-…..

-Oui?

-Shut up….

-Oh mais je comprends parfaitement! Qui ne voudrais pas admirer mon magnifi- Mmph! »

Arthur a vite compris que la meilleure façon de faire taire Francis est de lui faire le plus époustouflant des baiser et Francis compris assez rapidement que s'il voulait un des meilleurs baisers de son Arthur il devait s'abstenir de lui obéir. C'est une sorte de langage qu' eux seul comprennent et qui fait d'eux le couple le plus amoureux et le plus légendaire du monde entier.

« Arthur?

-Mmmm?

-Je t'aime

- … Me too frog, I love you too. »

**FIN**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé!**

**Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews!**


End file.
